Fire Emblem Awakening: The Antagonism
by Drake the Gunner
Summary: I never wanted this. I just wanted to enjoy myself at the convention before this red head came by and sent me to Ylisse of all places. While I do believe in the Many Worlds Interpretation Theory, this is just to much. Well first things first. 1. Learn how to fight. 2. Not change canon, Quantum Physics taught me well. 3. Survive. God damn me and my bleeding heart, I'm to nice.
1. Prologue: No Other Candidate

**AN: A big thank you to Cormag Ravenstaff for being the beta and Xamusel - Gamma 11 for his support and understanding.**

* * *

 **Prologue: No Other Candidate**

* * *

A video game convention tends to differ each year and most of us don't mind, but finding a booth on your favorite games tends to make anyone's day. Although in my case, I prefer to stay on the sidelines and watch the people interact with each other, while I don't mind talking if someone comes to me I much prefer staying on the dark corner. But considering my company on the table, I'll have to practice again on how to make myself less noticeable. And while the red-headed girl reminded me of the Annas from the Fire Emblem franchise especially with her trying to sell me a sword of all things, a zweihänder mind you and I love that sword, I just can't stand the price, $150 for a prop? No thank you girl but I much prefer my real Tensa Zangetsu replica back home. And all this is what has me on the current situation.

"Aw, come on it cheap and affordable, you'll find no better prop than this right here." Bloody merchant just won't stop trying to sell me that fake, what is she? An artlien from Akiba'Strip?

"Woman, we both know that blade is fake, it has no edge and looks like foam more than anything, especially since you're waving it around like it's nothing when a zweihänder weights around seven pound minimum, especially considering it length makes it unwieldy to swing so carelessly in one hand." It's true, I really like my swords and I'm surprise she hasn't hit anyone yet with how much she's waving it around.

"Ugh. Fine, then come with me to my stand and see what I have in store." Oh great, does she really think I'll fall for that?

"No. Now, if you don't have anything else, than leave." I gave her my best glare at that. And I have a reputation for having a pretty good demonic glare.

Yes. She's averting her eyes. Now to finish this I'll just steeple my hands in front of my mouth and imitate Gendo Ikari. Works every time.

"Than how about this?" Damn she's persistent. But that jewel she's showing me is really something. Shaped like a tear and I liked how in the center it seemed to swirl around, just like a whirlpool.

"I'll sell it for you just for twenty." Twenty for this? Sort of cheap but… why is it that he more I look at its center the more my paranoia acts up? And what's worse is how much head is starting… to… hurt…

"You're not the best candidate, but you'll have to do. Try to not be era" That was all I heard as my mind went blank…

* * *

 **(The Outrealms crossing)**

"This is the best you could find?"

"Unfortunately. But we have to make do."

"Unless he makes a strong pres-"

"I know. But we're desperate at the moment, just scan him so he can be processed."

"Ugh. Fine, but you're gonna owe me a big one Anna."

"Of course Anna, now quickly, we are running out of time."

 **Processing arrival…**

 **Arrival not within required parameters…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Overdrive Code Confirmed…**

 **Arrival Processed…**

 **Name: Derek**

 **Class: Outrealmer**

 **Lv: 1**

 **HP: 20**

 **Str: 3**

 **Mag: 0**

 **Skill: 8**

 **Spd: 4**

 **Lck: 10**

 **Def: 4**

 **Res: 1**

 **Weapons: 80% chance for Swords, 60% chance for Axes, 30% chance for Lances, 0% for Bows and Tomes...**

 **Derek has been processed and marked for approval…**

 **Destination… Outskirts of Southtown, Halidom of Ylisse…**

"Now… we can only hope it works out."

"They are not gonna be happy with him."

"A risk we have to take."

"Well, the best of luck to him."


	2. Chaprter 1: The First is the Worst

**AN: A big thanks for Cormag Ravenstaff for being the beta. And another thanks to Tumerboy15 for his advice and a big thanks to all of you who have fallowed and reviewed. Even if it's only 9 and 2 respectively. Thank you guys!**

 **Now, Drake the Gunner presents you:**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The First is the Worst**

* * *

 **(?)**

As I regained consciousness, I could feel the soft wind blow across my face. The heat my body could feel from the sun was surprisingly low, not like the smoldering heat I had become used to back home. I could feel the grass and dirt under my body…

Wait? Grass?

I snapped my eyes open, momentarily blinded by the sun. Once I regained my vision, I began to stand up. My clothing different felt than normal.

"Ugh. My god. This day just gets worse and worse." I told myself as I surveyed my surroundings. And what I saw made me hold my breath in wonder. A beautiful scenery, with plains of such a vivid green that could only be imagined. Trees taller and bigger than what I've come to know. And a river nearby with sparkling waters, something I've never thought possible. And while I was amazed at the most beautiful scenery I've ever seen, I could not help but wonder out loud.

"Where are the mountains?" Yes, my home never had this kind of scenery. The closest was the rainforest that was part of the mountain range that could be seen from every direction. But here, even as I turned around. I saw no mountains. Some hills? Yes, but not the mountains I've come to know.

"Where am I? Europe?" Yes, it would make sense. It's the only place I know of that could have this kind of scenery.

I sighed, "I really don't have time for this. Mom is gonna kill me. No use standing here. Father said to find and follow a moving body of water if I got lost. I can't believe his advice is being useful for once."

And so I began following the river, the sun in front of me. But now that I had to move, I began to pay attention to how weird my clothes felt. A green linen shirt, brown wool pants and brown leather boots. If I were to describe it in words, everyone would think of some semi-formal wear or something like it. But what I was really trying to explain would be the fact that, the clothes were more medieval than anything else. I'm maybe in Europe, but that doesn't seem like enough reason to put me in this kind of clothing. I will admit, I really like the boots but…

"What the hell did that woman do? ...I really don't have time for this shit."

And so I resumed my walk by the river. It couldn't have been more than midday from how the sun looked.

* * *

"My god, for how long must I walk?" It must have been like an hour since I began walking and I haven't seen any sign of civilization. Well, I could see a couple of trees in the distance, maybe a five minute walk to them at most. I could take a rest in their shadows.

As I began to hurry my walk I began to see a figure running in my direction. What bewildered me was that they also wore medieval clothing…

...and a bucket on their head?

What?

"Run away! Brigands are attacking!" The guy shouted at me as he went past me. Brigand? Who uses that word anymore?

As I began wondering on what to do. I was forcibly hit on the back of my head, forcing me to one of my knees. My head hurt as hell and I swear that I was bleeding from the blow. Another blow sent me to my hands and knees. And the next one left me disoriented, sprawled on the floor. All I could feel was the blood flowing from the back of my head and whoever attacked me, dragging me by my feet. I didn't know where. But as I went in and out of unconsciousness, I could see the trees coming closer.

* * *

As I regained consciousness for who knows what time, I began to hear fighting close by. And as I began to stand back up, I felt someone grabbing me by my head. I heard the sound of metal being drawn and once my sight came to me. I saw a field, and plenty of men, and from what I could see, they all wore oriental clothing, but they reminded me more of Japan's edo period cloths. Some looked like samurai with katanas and some even looked like ninjas. Hell, one was coming right at me with his sword drawn… Okay… that's bad and I'm still a bit disoriented from my head blow.

I saw him settle in the stance I've seen the Myrmidon class from Fire Emblem settle in. And he dashed at me. What set me off was how fast he dashed at me; it was almost like he was gliding.

I didn't have time to think what to do as he appeared in front of me for an overhead swing. I was stuck in place. Fear consuming my body. Is this how I was going to die? Not knowing where I was? What would my family think? I still haven't graduated from college yet. I haven't even told my friends how much they're worth to me. Is this how I'm going to die!? Worthless, like a dog?

At that final thought everything slowed down for me and then, my body moved. I sidestepped to the side and saw how the blade sliced cleanly through the air. I ducked and went in between his hands. And I grabbed his neck. I had no weapon to use and I could barely throw a punch, but I was always good at neck chokes. Ever since fourth grade when a former friend angered me to where I choked him against the wall till unconsciousness. Back again in ninth and tenth grade to the class clown. On my father whenever we spared. I always was good at choking… And this was no different.

I felt the adrenaline coursing through my body. Fueling my strength as I harden my grip on the mans neck. I could feel his throat trying to expand, take in oxygen. I just hardened my grip when I felt that. Till I felt something snap and give in. The man dropped his sword as he went slack in my hands. I saw dead eyes staring at my own, staring at me. And I saw as his body disappeared in my arms. With nothing to hold and with the realization of what I did. I fell to my knees and threw up. I've never had such a big reaction before, but I understood the fact that I just killed someone, maybe in self defense… but did that justify such an act?

I heard the sound of feet approaching. More men were coming to my direction. If they saw me, they'd kill me for sure. Would that be revenge? Duty? Justice? No, there is no justice. After all, what is justice? And at the cost of whose pride? I won't allow myself to die here, I can't allow myself to die here. This worthless dog still has some teeth left to gnaw on flesh… Yes, teeth to pierce and feast on blood. I took the dead man's sword, giggling all the way. My only proof of his existence and his death. I turned around to face the coming men with a smile on my face, and laughed as I ran towards them.


End file.
